Dawnstar Sanctuary
Dawnstar Sanctuary is an old, abandoned Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. It is said to be one of the oldest Dark Brotherhood sanctuaries in Skyrim, and has not been occupied in almost a century. Interactions Cicero flees to the sanctuary during the quest "The Cure for Madness." At the end, the Dragonborn has the choice to spare or kill Cicero, although the latter is more dangerous. When attacked, he drops his wounded facade and fights back with surprising ferocity. "The Cure for Madness" must be completed before the sanctuary can be used. To enter the sanctuary, the Dragonborn must reply correctly to The Black Door's question: "What is life's greatest illusion?" The correct answer is, "Innocence, my brother." The incorrect answers are as follows: *''"Um... The one where you saw a lady in half?"'' *''"Being happily married?"'' *''"Dreams are reality, and reality is really a dream?"'' If an attempt is made to enter the sanctuary before the passphrase has been obtained from Cicero's Journal, Final Volume, the option for the correct phrase is not available and the door will reply, "You are not worthy," similarly to the original Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. This sanctuary becomes the new home for the Dark Brotherhood following the destruction of the original one during the quest "Death Incarnate." Characters *Nazir *Babette *Cicero (if he is spared during "The Cure for Madness") *The Night Mother *Dark Brotherhood Initiate – nameless male and female assassins Quests *The Cure for Madness *Hail Sithis! *Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head *The Dark Brotherhood Forever Enemies *Cicero – based on choice *Udefrykte – a named troll *Sanctuary Guardian Notable items Skill books *Alteration skill book – Sithis *Archery skill book (The Marksmanship Lesson) – on a table at the bottom of the first set of stairs. *One-Handed skill book – Fire and Darkness - on the same table. *Sneak skill book – Sacred Witness Armor *Cicero's Outfit – looted from Cicero's corpse if he is killed during "The Cure for Madness" (May be pickpocketed from him with the Perfect Touch perk). *Jester's Outfit – weaker variation of Cicero's Clothes, available on a table in the first room. *Worn Shrouded Armor *Tumblerbane Gloves – after upgrading the bedroom. Weapons *Leveled weapons – on a weapon rack in the round room just beyond the bottom of the stairs. Scrolls *Three Scrolls of Fireball – on the floor next to a chest in the ice cave. Sanctuary upgrades After moving to the Dawnstar Sanctuary, several upgrades can be purchased from Delvin Mallory in The Ragged Flagon. If purchased, the total upgrade cost is 19,000 . The following upgrades are available for purchase: *Master Bedroom (in the westernmost end of the sanctuary) – contains a mannequin, bookcase, bureau, a chest, and a usable weapon rack. *Torture Chamber (east of the dining hall with the stained glass window) – contains four prisoners who, if tortured, reveal the locations of their treasure (each of which becomes a Miscellaneous Quest). Each location yields between 1,000 and 2,000 . The prisoners can also be used for combat training. *Secret Entrance – creates a secret entrance through the stained glass window in the main hall. The exit leads to the south end of Dawnstar near the Khajiit traders. *Alchemy Lab with a poison garden (up the stairs and then to the left from the dining hall) – creates an Alchemy lab and a small garden with poison oriented flora. See "Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head" for more details. Gallery Dawnstar Sanctuary AlchemyCorner.jpg|The alchemy corner with harvesting garden. Dawnstar Sanctuary NightMother.jpg|The Night Mother within Dawnstar sanctuary. Dawnstar Sanctuary.jpg|The master bedroom. Dawnstar Sanctuary TrainingHall.jpg|The training hall. Dawnstar Sanctuary TortureRoom.jpg|The torture room. Dawnstar Sanctuary Hall.jpg|Dawnstar sanctuary main hall. DBWindow.png Trivia *With a high Pickpocket and Sneak level, large numbers of arrows can be looted from the Sanctuary Guardians; however, they cannot be looted once slain. *After completing the Dark Brotherhood quest-line, two Daedra Hearts can be purchased from Babette inside the sanctuary. These hearts restock every three days. *The stained glass window of Sithis is broken when first entering the sanctuary, and a path leads to a tunnel system. When the sanctuary is restored, a hidden alternate entrance is added, which uses the newly replaced stained glass as a door, activating the door simply transports the player next to the Khajiit caravan, just outside Dawnstar (north-east of the caravan's tents location). There, on the ground, amongst a few trees and some rocks a hidden entrance can now be used to gain access to the sanctuary, instead of using the Black Door/main entrance by the shore. *When visited during "Hail Sithis!" before fixing the sanctuary, the broken stained glass window no longer leads to the ice cave; it shows only a pillar and the corner of the chamber. The passages to the crypts is also blocked off by a wall. *Unlike in the original sanctuary located in Falkreath, followers can access this sanctuary. Bugs Appearances * de:Dämmerstern: Zuflucht es:Santuario de Lucero del Alba fr:Sanctuaire d'Aubétoile ru:Данстарское убежище Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim: Guild Headquarters Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood